


The Treacherous Dog

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Treacherous Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Treacherous Dog by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_The Treacherous Dog_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda chats with Nick in his office. "That was a magnificent ball in the summer of 1807. I met the young prince." 

"How much of what you say is something you just made up?" 

Amanda pretends she's indignant and pretends to read the newspaper. On the front page there is an article about an international trade conference in Paris. 

They feel the sensation of another Immortal. Nick turns to Amanda, "Expecting anyone?" 

Amanda smiles. "It could be a pleasant surprise." 

"Would you give me odds?" 

There's a knock at the door and Nick walks over to open it. "A friend or a polite enemy." 

When the door is open, Amanda sees Keith Kinkead. 

"Hello! I'm Kinkead, Keith Kinkead. Pleased to meet you." Keith extends his hand; gives Nick a vigorous handshake and continues. 

"I just arrived in Paris. I heard Amanda was in town and decided to drop by. Not to worry old chap we're merely associates." 

Amanda gives a sarcastic smile. "What do you want, Keith?" 

"See what I mean governor, Amanda is always right down to business." 

"I'm Nick Wolf. Amanda doesn't steal anymore." 

"Oh, I see you've had a positive effect on the old girl." 

Nick stands aside and lets Keith inside. Amanda stands and walks towards Keith. "Shouldn't you be in Iraq or Afghanistan or somewhere like that?" 

"Even I have to go on holiday sometimes." 

"I suppose since I own the bar I'll have to offer you a drink." 

"Oh Amanda, you're still the gracious hostess." 

Amanda leads Keith and Nick to the bar; she knows Keith wants something from her. He always does. 

"Amanda, what did you take in Moscow?" 

* * *

**MOSCOW, 1967**

Amanda performs her high wire act. Her performance is tentative because she knows there's another Immortal in the audience. Amanda forces herself to focus on the job at hand. She's sure she will find out who it is and their intentions soon enough. 

* * *

Amanda arrives at Red Square. The note attached to the bouquet of flowers waiting for her after her performance promised "some real excitement." Amanda is curious to see who is conceited enough to make such a bold promise. The sensation tells her she will soon get her answer. 

Keith Kinkead walks up to her. "Amanda, your performance this evening was fantastic." 

"Should I be flattered?" 

"That depends on how you feel about someone stating the obvious." 

"You have some nerve approaching me after what you did the last time." 

"Come on old girl, I didn't do anything more than numerous wives haven't done to you over the years. Besides weren't you amply compensated?" 

"None of your business. Now tell me about this excitement you promised?" 

"I need for you to break into the Egyptian Embassy and exchange one item for a replica." 

"How's that exciting?" 

"Amanda, are you trying to hold out for a higher price? We both know larceny is the most exciting thing to you." 

"Speaking of price, how much?" 

"Two thousand pounds, and the knowledge you are doing a great service for queen and country." 

"If it's so great, then ten thousand." 

"Amanda, you know how hard times have been since we lost the empire." 

"Nine thousand." 

"I may be able to go as high as twenty-five hundred." 

"Which means you can go as high as eight thousand." 

"Amanda who do you think we are, the CIA?" 

"Seven thousand or you get someone else." 

"Amanda, would you trust world security to a second rate thief?" 

"Sixty-five hundred, any less and I would think of myself as a second rate thief." 

"Amanda, you know I'm good at throwing in a bonus." 

"All right, sixty-four hundred." 

"Someone is likely to be insulted. Amanda, think of England." 

"Six thousand, and think of the discount as taxes to the crown." 

"You're a true patriot." 

* * *

Amanda drives through the Moscow streets in a part of the city she hasn't been before. She senses another Immortal. Keith, carrying an artist's case, waves and rushes to her car. She unlocks the passenger door and he jumps in. 

"Left at the corner." 

"There's the address." 

"So what? I just gave you the address for a reference." 

Amanda turns left. 

"Right at the next corner." 

Amanda drives to the corner and makes a right. 

"Turn in there and stop at the end." 

Amanda turns into an alley. 

"Did you really think I would drive right into a wall?" 

"I dare say you have a point." 

Amanda and Keith step out of the car. Keith steps behind in front of the car. He slides open the case's false bottom. "In here are the blueprints and other pertinent information. The item for the exchange is here." Keith takes a ring with a large, tacky, costume jewel on it. 

"And this is something for you to wear, my dear." 

"What makes you think I would wear something so cheesy?" 

Keith presses a latch and opens the ring. "Curare, in case you're caught. I'm told it doesn't hurt and no one has ever complained about it." Keith closes the ring and hands it to Amanda. 

"Maybe I should test it on a human subject?" 

"What for, you're not planning to get caught are you?" 

"To make us even Stevens, but business before pleasure." 

"I'd like it done as soon as practical. Important, don't take anything else." 

"Keith, I'm a professional." 

"Good, call me at this number when you've made your plans. When I answer just say, 'it's me'. Then I'll tell you where we will have our next meeting." 

"All this cloak and dagger." 

"Yes, I promised you excitement." 

Amanda rolls her eyes. 

* * *

Amanda walks through the darkened embassy. She picks the lock on a door and steps inside the darkened room. The dagger is exactly where it's supposed to be. Amanda makes the switch and walks towards the window. She sees a glint in her eye. It's an ivory carving, the information plate states it's a gift from the People's Republic of China. It's just the right size for her bag. Amanda decides it would be a good bonus in case Keith's bonus wasn't adequate. 

* * *

Amanda and Keith stands near the Ostankino Tower. 

"Let me see it." Amanda hands Keith the dagger. Keith takes a close look at the handle. "Good." He hands her a slip of paper. "This is for you." 

"A check?" 

"No, the number is to the Swiss bank account. You can keep this as a bonus." He hands her back the dagger. 

"Thank you, that's very generous." 

"There is a catch. You can't sell any part of this for two years. You can't sell it as a whole item for twelve years." 

"You expect me to hold onto a hot item for two years." 

"I'm sure you know how to stash your loot. In case you're lazy here is a safety deposit key. Same Swiss bank? Deposit that piece of costume jewelry in the box. This way it could be safely disposed of." 

"Or reused." 

"No comment." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Keith shares a drink with Amanda and Nick. 

"Can you tell me what was the point of the switch?" 

"Yes, the replica had a bug." 

"I figured it was something like that." 

"You've got a genuine hero for a girlfriend. What we learned from that little piece of electronics prevented the Six Day War from becoming World War III." 

Nick retorts, "Yeah, she's got a knack for saving the world in spite of herself." 

Amanda crinkles her nose. "Keith, why are you here. Shouldn't you be in Afghanistan or Iraq or something?" 

"Amanda, even I take a holiday from time to time." 

"So you are here on holiday and you just decided to see if there were any old acquaintances in town?" 

"Precisely, you know who else is in town?" 

"Who?" 

"Julie Herlin." 

Amanda turns solemn. Julie would be near ninety, an old woman unless her Immortality got triggered. 

"Is she in the game?" 

"Oh yes, she had her first death during the liberation of Paris." 

"Her first death was at just the right time." 

"I'll say. Since we're talking about her I'm wondering if you could tell her the truth about what happened in 1940?" 

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" 

"I tried when I crossed paths with her. She was too busy trying to take my head to believe anything I was saying." 

"I knew you came here because you wanted something." 

"Amanda, how could you think such a thing? I was reluctant to broach the subject since it doesn't have anything to do with Mother England." 

"Why should I interfere?" 

"I'm a much better sword fighter than she. So it's really her life you'll be saving." 

Amanda sighs. "OK give me her number I'll call her up." 

"I don't have her number. I asked her to meet me tonight at Liam's church." 

"You set up a meeting and then just decided to look me up, and it didn't cross your mind for me to talk to her until after you got here?" 

"That's exactly right." 

Amanda smiles and shakes her head. Keith hasn't changed a bit. 

* * *

**LONDON, 1940**

Amanda is getting ready to go onstage. She senses another Immortal. Moments later the manager enters. 

"There's a Mr. Keith Kinkead who wishes a word with you. He said it would make it worth your while to talk to me as he made it worth my while to deliver this message." 

"Did he make it worth your while?" 

"My, yes." 

Amanda smiles. "Send him in." 

Moments later the manager sends in Keith Kinkead. He's an unremarkable man with a big smile. "Amanda, I'm pleased to meet you." 

"You know me?" 

"Yes, I'm aware of your talent." 

"You like my song and dance?" 

Keith gets close to Amanda's face and whispers. "Your skill at burglary." 

"You're planning a heist?" 

"I'm with SIS. Your country finds itself in need of your talent. Meet me at 21 Queen Anne's Gate tomorrow at 8 AM." 

"I'll meet you tomorrow at noon." 

* * *

Amanda and Keith are in a barn in Northern France on a moonless night. Amanda can't believe Keith talked her into doing this. 

"Our contact is a woman, she's one of us but doesn't know it. She doesn't know about us either." 

"I presume we should keep it that way?" 

"Yes." 

Amanda sees a car's headlights. The car slows and the headlights turn off then turns onto the dirt road to the barn. Moments later Amanda senses the other Immortal. Keith smiles. 

"Better than a countersign. Let's meet our contact." 

They step out of the barn. Julie Herlin steps out of the car and slings a handbag over her shoulder. She walks two steps then stumbles. She's wearing high heel shoes. _She's obviously new at this sort of thing._ Amanda looks up and sees the woman has a gun in her hand. _Maybe she's better at this sort of thing than I thought._

Julie speaks in a firm voice, "In days of old." 

Keith smiles. "Amanda, do you wish to sing this song." 

Julie releases the gun's safety. "In days of old." 

Keith countersigns, "Anything goes." 

The Julie puts the gun on safety. 

* * *

Amanda and Keith are inside a chateau he told her served as an intelligence headquarters for the British army. The soldiers had to leave in a hurry and in their rush to leave didn't destroy their cipher machine. The Germans, in their rush to take over France, didn't realize what was right under their noses. Everyone who knew the safe's combination was either killed or captured. 

They come to the safe. It's no challenge for Amanda; she has it open in a few moments. Keith takes the cipher machine and they exit the building. Once outside the building Keith puts down the cipher machine. He hesitates for a few moments then faces Amanda, a gun in his hand. He shoots Amanda twice. A stunned Amanda struggles to keep herself up for a moment then collapses. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda is chatting with Father Liam when her cell phone rings. The number is unfamiliar to her. "Hello." 

"Hello, Amanda?" 

"Yes." 

"This is Keith. The traffic is horrid so I'll be late. Do keep Julie there, I want to get a good look at her. I want to be sure she's really ended her quest for my head." 

"All right but hurry. Us ladies don't like to be kept waiting." 

"Amanda it's all up to the traffic. Thank you." 

* * *

Moments later Julie enters the church. "Amanda, Amanda is that you?" 

"Yes, it's me." 

Julie rushes to her. "Amanda, I'm so glad you're alive." 

"So am I. I'm also glad you haven't changed a bit." 

"Unfortunately someone else hasn't changed a bit." 

"You mean Keith?" 

"Yes, but if you want his head I'll let you have it. You were the one he shot." 

"I don't want his head. There's much more to the story." 

Amanda and Julie discuss the series of events that night. 

* * *

**FRANCE, 1940**

Keith shoots Amanda twice. She struggles to keep herself up for a moment then collapses. Two Gestapo agents run to Keith. 

Julie sees the scene unfolding. She draws her gun and fires at Keith and the Gestapo agents. They duck for cover and Julie's rounds don't hit anyone. Julie jumps into her car and drives away. A hail of bullets follow her. 

She bangs on the steering wheel and screams, "That treacherous, treasonous dog! I swear I will kill him myself if that is the last thing I do." 

* * *

Amanda comes back to life. She's alone. She wonders what Keith was up to, the pick up point is a clearing two miles away. Amanda realizes everything Keith told her was probably a lie. She decides to make her way to the pickup point anyway. She couldn't think of anything else to do in the middle of the night in Nazi controlled France. 

* * *

Amanda waits by the tree line next to an open field. She hears an airplane engine and moments later an airplane bounces across the grass field. Amanda runs to the airplane and a crewmember helps her in. The airplane turns around and bounces down the field. The crewmember screams in her ear, "Password." 

"Raven." 

The airplane becomes airborne and the crewmember closes the door. He shows her to a seat, hands her an envelope, and goes to his station. Amanda opens the envelope and reads the letter inside: 

> Hopefully it did not hurt too much, old girl. If we meet again years from now I may be able to tell you the full extent of what transpired. For now just be content with the knowledge you have served your king and country well. If you are wondering how I knew of your talents, he is at Number 12 North Harrow. I dare say if you drop by neither of you would be disappointed. 

* * *

**BUDAPEST, 1956**

Julie walks down a street in the late evening. She feels the rush of another Immortal and spots Keith tying a rope around a light pole. Keith spots Julie and walks quickly around the corner. She grits her teeth and chases after him. She rounds the corner then draws her sword. 

"Julie, it didn't happen the way you think." 

"You can tell that to the devil when you see him in a few seconds." Julie takes two swings at his head. Keith ducks both swings then draws his sword. 

"Julie, just listen." 

"I listened to you once." Julie goes on the attack. 

Keith takes two steps back then locks swords with her. "I wasn't working for the Germans." 

Julie attempts to knee Keith in the crotch. She hits his thigh instead. Keith answers with a left hook then punches her with his sword hand. Julie wakes up moments later and sees Keith running down the street. 

"This isn't over! This isn't over, you treacherous dog." 

* * *

**MOSCOW, 1967**

Keith turns to walk away. 

"Keith, will you tell me what shooting me was all about?" 

"It was all part of a grand plan. That cipher machine was a discontinued model. The arrangement was for the Germans to receive and decode false messages. That shooting was part of the ruse so the Germans would trust me." 

"So you recruited me for the mission because you could shoot me and I'd get right back up?" 

"Immortals make great operatives. They have experience and are virtually indestructible. Did all go well after you got back to England?" 

"That, my good man, is none of your business." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Julie shakes her head. "So he never stopped working for the British." 

"Dear old Keith has complete loyalty to queen and country." 

"What are you doing with yourself these days Amanda?" 

"I own a nightclub, called The Sanctuary, you should come by and visit sometime." 

"I might just do that on my next trip to Paris. I own a security firm and got the contract for the international trade conference here in Paris so I just don't have the time on this visit." Julie checks her watch. "I really don't have time to wait for Keith." 

Father Liam interjects, "I'm sure your staff can act in your absence. You've carried around this hatred for over sixty years. Don't you think it's worth a little of your time for this reconciliation?" 

Julie smiles. "I think you were right in going into the priesthood." 

There's a rush of another Immortal. Father Liam perks up. "Speak of the devil." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in the airport with Julie. "Nick, why don't you come and work for me?" 

"Well, thanks for the offer but I'm happy where I am." 

"You shouldn't turn her down so quickly. It's going to be time for us to move soon." 

"You've got a point. Let me think about it for a while." 

"Sure, one thing I can do is wait." 

They say their good-byes and Julie gets in line for security. Amanda and Nick make their way to the parking lot when they sense another Immortal. 

"Hey, I've seen that guy before." 

"That's Basil, you've probably asked him if he'd received any stolen merchandise." 

Basil spots them as Amanda and Nick make their way over to him. "Amanda. So you're one of us now, Sergeant Wolfe." 

"I'm an Immortal if that's what you mean." 

"Lovely." 

"How long have you been in Paris, Basil?" 

"I just came here on a short business trip Amanda. I'm living in London now." 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

The Sanctuary is open for business but there are only a few patrons this evening. Keith enters and Amanda waves him over. She walks towards the wine cellar's entrance. 

"Good evening, Amanda. I'm leaving tomorrow so I just dropped by to say good-bye and thank you." 

Amanda opens the door to the wine cellar and waves him in. "I saw Basil at the airport this afternoon." 

"Oh really, how is the old artful dodger?" 

"Three Immortals converge on Paris for a short visit at the same time." 

"That is quite a coincidence." 

"She's been after you for over half a century and you decide to set her straight now." 

"I was just lucky enough to have you in the neighborhood." 

"What were you really up to?" 

"One thing about us. We can't sneak up on each other." 

"So you arranged that meeting and showed up unfashionable late so Julie wouldn't be on the job." 

"Micromanagement is such a bad habit." 

"Why?" 

"Suffice it to say some of the attendees are now wearing accessories that are slightly modified reproductions of the originals." 

"Which attendees?" 

"Maybe I'll answer that when we meet again." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2007   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
